D RAH P1 B CPATI
by DarkFinale333
Summary: The Characters, Places, And Things Info. For Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings.
1. Part 1

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Note:**_ Theirs A Tiny Bit Of Adult Content.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Heroes:**_

_**Humans:**_

_**Humans That Are Digimon That Have Been "Reborn" As Humans 1:**_

_**Neo "Guil" Matsuki**_- The Boy That Is Takato Matsuki's Guilmon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Takato Matsuki And Rika Nonaka Matsuki Have Raised Him And Renamon (.A.k.a. Rachel "Rena" Matsuki) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Guilmon. He's Also Rei "Rey" Matsuki's "Adopted" Little Brother. His Personality Is Quite Similar To His "Father" Takato's Personality, Very Goggle-headed And A Dreamer. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Takato And Rika, And His "Sister", Rachel "Rena" Matsuki, In A Traditional Japanese Style House, That His "Mother" Rika Had Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. He's Rika Debea Finale's (His Older "Sister" Rei's And Doomer "Boomer" Finale's Daughter) "Uncle". He's Kristy Nonaka Hida's And Her Husband Cody Hida's As Well As Sakuya Nonaka's "Nephew". He's One Of Kristen Hida's, Duka "Kuda" Hida's And Armdis "Armadillo" Hida's (Kristy Nonaka Hida's And Cody Hida's "Children") "Cousins". He And Rachel Have Been Freinds With Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Matsu Are Best Freinds.

_**Rachel "Rena" Matsuki**_- The Girl That Is Rika Nonaka Matsuki's Renamon "Reborn" As A Human. She Was Transformed Into A Female Human Newborn And Her Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Takato Matsuki And Rika Nonaka Matsuki Have Raised Her And Guilmon (.A.k.a. Neo "Guil" Matsuki) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because She Doesn't Even Remember That She Was Once A Digimon Herself, She Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, Her Partner Digimon Is Also An Renamon. She's Also Rei "Rey" Matsuki's "Adopted" Little Sister. Her Personality Is Quite Similar To Her "Mother" Rika's Personality, Very Hotheaded, Mean, And Always Ready For Fight, But Caring And Kind To Her Freinds And Family. She's About 10 Years Old. She Lives With Her "Parents", Takato And Rika, And Her "Brother", Neo "Guil" Matsuki, In A Traditional Japanese Style House, That Her "Mother" Had Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q.. She's Erika Debea Finale's (Her Older "Sister" Rei's And Doomer's Daughter) "Aunt". She's Kristy Nonaka Hida's And Cody Hida's As Well As Sakuya Nonaka's "Niece". She's One Of Kristen Hida's, Duka "Kuda" Hida's And Armdis "Armadillo" Hida's (Kristy's And Cody's "Children") "Cousins". She And Neo Have Been Freinds With Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". She And Lisa Are Best Freinds.

_**Matsu "Terrier" Wong**_- The Boy That Is Henry Wong's Terriermon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Henry Wong And Jeri Katou Wong Have Raised Him And Elecmon (Vaccine) (.A.k.a. Leo "Elec V" Wong) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Terriermon. He's Also One Of Harry Wong's "Adopted" Little Brothers. His Personality Is Quite Similar To His "Father" Henry's Personality, Very Smart, Clever, Logical, And Tactical. He's Also A Genius Programer And Hacker. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Henry And Jeri, And His "Brother", Leo "Elec V" Wong, In An Apartment Building Near DATS Japan .H.Q. In The Minoto Ward Of Tokyo, Japan (His Family Rents An Entire Floor). He's One Of Jane Wong's (His Older "Brother" Harry's And His Girlfriend's Daughter) "Uncles". He's One Of Suzie Wong Terada's And Mako Terada's "Nephew". He's One Of Sarah Terada's, Maxamillan "Max" Terada's, Guy "Imp" Terada's, And Kimi "Lop" Terada's (Suzie's And Mako's "Children") "Cousins". He And Leo Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Neo Are Best Freinds. He And His Partner Digimon, A Terriermon, Quite Often Say "Momentai".

_**Leo "Elec V" Wong**_- The Boy That Is Jeri Katou Wong's Elecmon (Vaccine) "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Henry Wong And Jeri Katou Wong Have Raised Him And Terriermon (.A.k.a. Matsu "Terrier" Wong) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Elecmon (Vaccine). He's Also One Of Harry Wong's "Adopted" Little Brothers. His Personality Is Somewhat Similar To His "Mother" Jeri's Personality, Very Caring And Kind To His Freinds And Family. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Henry And Jeri, And His "Brother", Leo "Elec V" Wong, In An Apartment Building Near DATS Japan .H.Q. In The Minoto Ward Of Tokyo, Japan (His Family Rents An Entire Floor). He's One Of Jane Wong's (His Older "Brother" Harry's And His Girlfriend's Daughter) "Uncles". He's One Of Suzie Wong Terada's And Mako Terada's "Nephew". He's One Of Sarah Terada's, Maxamillan "Max" Terada's, Guy "Imp" Terada's, And Kimi "Lop" Terada's (Suzie's And Mako's "Children") "Cousins". He And Matsu Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Draco Are Best Freinds.

_**Draco "Mono" Akiyama**_- The Boy That Is Ryo Akiyama's Monodramon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Ryo Akiyama And Alice Mccoy Akiyama Have Raised Him And Linxmon (.A.k.a. Lisa "Linx" Akiyama) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Monodramon. He's Also Reo Akiyama's "Adopted" Little Brother. His Personality Is Quite Similar To His "Father" Ryo's Personality, Very Calm And Cool headed No Matter What Happens And Always Ready For A Fight. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Ryo And Alice, And His "Sister", Lisa "Linx" Akiyama, In A House, That His "Father" Ryo Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. He's Eternity Rio Akiyama's (His Older "Brother" Reo's And Eterna Finale's Son) "Uncle". He And Lisa Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Leo Are Best Freinds.

_**Lisa "Linx" Akiyama**_- The Girl That Is Alice McCoy Akiyama's Linxmon "Reborn" As A Human. She Was Transformed Into A Female Human Newborn And Her Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Ryo Akiyama And Alice Mccoy Akiyama Have Raised Her And Monodramon (.A.k.a. Draco "Mono" Akiyama) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because She Doesn't Even Remember That She Was Once A Digimon Herself, She Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, Her Partner Digimon Is Also An Linxmon. She's Also Reo Akiyama's "Adopted" Little Sister. Her Personality Is Quite Similar To Her "Mother" Alice's Personality, Kinda Weird But Very Caring And Kind To Her Freinds And Family. She's About 10 Years Old. She Lives With Her "Parents", Ryo And Alice, And Her "Brother", Draco "Mono" Akiyama, In A House, That Her "Father" Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. She's Eternity Rio Akiyama's (Her Older "Brother" Reo's And Eterna Finale's Son) "Aunt". She And Draco Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". She And Rachel Are Best Freinds.

_**Yukio "Haguru" Shioda**_- The Boy That Is Kazu Shioda's Hagurumon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Kazu Shioda And His Wife Have Raised Him And Calumon (.A.k.a. Cal "Calu" Shioda) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Hagurumon. He's Also One Of Taz "Kaz" Shioda's "Adopted" Little Brothers. His Personality Is Quite Similar To His "Father" Kazu's Personality, Very Comical And Cocky. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Kazu And Kazu's Wife, And His "Brother", Cal "Calu" Shioda, In An Apartment Building Near DATS Japan .H.Q. In The Minoto Ward Of Tokyo, Japan (His Family Rents An Entire Floor). He's One Of Lea Shioda's (His Older "Brother" Taz's And His Girlfriend's Daughter) "Uncles". He And Cal Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Angel Are Best Freinds.

_**Angel "Gato P" Kitagawa**_- The Boy That Is Kenta Kitagawa's Gatomon (Pink) "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Kenta Kitagawa And His Wife Have Raised Him Like Their Own Ever Since He Was "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Gatomon (Pink). He's Also Kenny Kitagawa's "Adopted" Little Brother. His Personality Is Quite Similar To His "Father" Kenta's Personality, Underconfident And Clumsy. He Rarely Speaks Anything (And What He Does Say Is Still Only Understandable By Kenta). He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Kenta And His Wife, In An Apartment Building Near DaTS Japan .H.Q. In The Minoto Ward Of Tokyo, Japan (His Family Rents An Entire Floor). He's Kylie Kitagawa's (His Older "Brother" Kenny's And His Girlfriend's Daughter) "Uncle". He Has Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Yukio Are Best Freinds.

_**Guy "Imp" Terada**_- The Boy That Is Mako Terada's Impmon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Mako Terada And Suzie Wong Terada Have Raised Him And Lopmon (.A.k.a. Kimi "Lop" Terada) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Impmon. He's Also Sarah Terada's And Maxamillan "Max" Terada's "Adopted" Little Brother. His Personality Is Tough And Strong-willed, But Caring And Kind Towards His Freinds And Family, And Always Ready For A Fight. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Mako And Suzie, And His "Sister", Kimi, In A House, That His "Father" Mako Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. He's One Of Shelly's And Sheri's (Sarah Terada's And Her Boyfriend's Daughters) And Maxie Terada's And Makeo Terada's (Maxamillan "Max" Terada's And His Girlfriend's Sons) "Uncle". He's One Of Henry's And Jeri's "Nephew" Also. He's One Of Harry's, Matsu's, And Leo's "Cousins". He's One Of Zackery "Zack" Wily's, Batolin "BlackGato" Wily's, Zack "Z" Wily's "Cousins". He And Kimi Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Cal Are Best Freinds.

_**Kimi "Lop" Terada**_- The Girl That Is Suzie Wong Terada's Lopmon "Reborn" As A Human. She Was Transformed Into A Female Human Newborn And Her Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Mako Terada And Suzie Wong Terada Have Raised Her And Impmon (.A.k.a. Guy "Imp" Terada) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because She Doesn't Even Remember That She Was Once A Digimon Herself, She Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, Her Partner Digimon Is Also An Lopmon. She's Also Sarah's And Maxamillan's "Adopted" Little Sister. Her Personality Is Loyal And Strong-willed, But Caring And Kind Towards Her Freinds And Family. She's About 10 Years Old. She Lives With Her "Parents", Mako And Suzie, And Her "Brother", Guy, In A House, That Her "Father" Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. She's Shelly's And Sheri's And Maxie's And Makeo's "Aunt". She's One Of Henry's And Jeri's "Nieces" Also. She's One Of Harry's, Matsu's, And Leo's "Cousins". She's One Of Zackery's, Batolin's, And Zack's "Cousins". She And Guy Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". She And Batolin Are Best Freinds.

_**Batolin "Blackgato" Wily**_- The Girl That Is Ai Terada Wily's Blackgatomon "Reborn" As A Human. She Was Transformed Into A Female Human Newborn And Her Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Zero Wily And Ai Terada Wily Have Raised Her And Zmon (.A.k.a. Zack "Z" Wily) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because She Doesn't Even Remember That She Was Once A Digimon Herself, She Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, Her Partner Digimon Is Also An Blackgatomon. She's Zackery's "Adopted" Little Sister. Her Personality Is Hotheaded And Strong-willed, But Caring And Kind Towards Her Freinds And Family. She's About 10 Years Old. She Lives With Her "Parents", Zero And Ai, And Her "Brother", Zack, In A House, That Her "Father" Zero Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. She's Bella "Bell" Wily's (Zackery's And His Girlfriend's Daughter) "Aunt". She's One Of Sarah's, Maxamillan's, Guy's, And Kimi's "Cousins". She And Zack Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, And Kimi Since Their "Births". She And Kimi Are Best Freinds.

_**Cal "Calu" Shioda**_- The Boy That Is Calumon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Kazu Shioda And His Wife Have Raised Him And Hagurumon (.A.k.a. Yukio "Haguru" Shioda) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Calumon. He's One Of Taz's "Adopted" Little Brothers. His Personality Is Optimistic And Pure Hearted. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Kazu And Kazu's Wife, And His "Brother", Yukio, In An Apartment Building Near DATS Japan .H.Q. In The Minoto Ward Of Tokyo, Japan (His Family Rents An Entire Floor). He's One Of Lea's "Uncles". He And Yukio Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, And Zack Since Their "Births". He And Guy Are Best Freinds.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	2. Part 2

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Note:**_ There's A Tiny Bit Of Adult Content.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Heroes:**_

_**Humans:**_

_**Humans That Are Digimon That Have Been "Reborn" As Humans 2:**_

_**Zack "Z" Wily**_- The Boy That Is Zero Wily's Zmon "Reborn" As A Human. He Was Transformed Into A Male Human Newborn And His Memories Were "Erased" 10 Years Prior To This Story. Zero Wily And Ai Terada Wily Have Raised Him And Blackgatomon (.A.k.a. Batolin "Blackgato" Wily) Like Their Own Ever Since They Were "Reborn". Ironically, Because He Doesn't Even Remember That He Was Once A Digimon Himself, He Has Become A Young Talented Digimon Tamer Working For A Revised DATS At The Beginning Of This Story. Even More Ironically, His Partner Digimon Is Also An Zmon. He's Zackery's "Adopted" Little Brother. His Personality Is Tough Loner, But Caring And Kind Towards His Freinds And Family, And Always Ready For A Fight. He's About 10 Years Old. He Lives With His "Parents", Zero And Ai, And His "Sister", Batolin, In A House, That His "Father" Bought, Near DATS International .H.Q. In Shinjuku In Tokeyo, Japan. He's Bella's "Uncle". He And Batolin Have Been Freinds With Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, And Kimi Since Their "Births".

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	3. Part 3

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 3**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Note:**_ There's A Tiny Bit Of Adult Content.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Heroes:**_

_**Humans:**_

_**Other Humans 1:**_

_**Rei "Rey" Matsuki**_- A Digimon Tamers Who's Partner Is Realmon. She Has Known Her Partner Digimon, Realmon, Since The Day She Was Born (Which Was Ironically The Same Day Realmon Hatched From Her Digi-egg). She's A Top Member Of The Revised DATS That's Assigned To DATS Japan .H.Q.. She's Neo's Mentor At The Start Of This Story. She's Also Neo's And His Team's "Operator" Until They Become Top DATS Members (Which Is After They Encountered And Defeated The First Revived Evil Digimon). She's Neo's And Rachel's Older "Sister". Her Personality Is A 50-50 Mix Of Her Parents' (Takato's And Rika's) Personalities, Hotheaded Dreamer. She's Takato's And Rika's Only Biological Child. She's Also Takato's And Rika's Oldest Child. She's About 17 Years Old. She Was 7 Years Old, When Her Parents "Adopted" Neo And Rachel. She's Doomer's Girlfriend And They Plan On Getting Married In About 1 More Year. She Has Known Doomer Since They Were Both Babies. She's Got A 2 Year Old Daughter Named Rika Debea Finale (Who Is Named After Both Her Grandmas), Who Doomer Is The Father Of. She Lives With Her Boyfriend, Doomer, And Her Daughter, Rika Debea Finale , In The House Her Mother Grew Up In, Which Is In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan.. She Likes To Sing In Her Free Time (Which Her Voice Is Very Beautiful And Pure).

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	4. Part 4

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 4**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Note:**_ There's A Tiny Bit Of Adult Content.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Heroes:**_

_**Humans:**_

_**Other Humans 2:**_

_**Debea Everston Finale**_- The Head (And Head Commander) Of The Communications Operators Of The Revised DATS And Formerly A Digimon Tamer. She Became The Head Commander Of The "Operators" When DATS Was Revived And Refounded By Takato Matsuki And Rika Nonaka Matsuki And Has Been The Head Commander Of The "Operators" Ever Since. She Is Gage Finale's Wife. Debea And Her Husband, Gage Finale, Have Raised Their "Reborn" Partner Digimon As Their Own Ever Since Their Digimon Were "Reborn" As Venus "Minigrim" Finale And Ein "Minimillennium" Finale 10 Years Ago. She Personally Is Neo "Guil" Matsuki's And His Teammates' "Operator", After They Become Top DATS Members. Along With Her "Adopted" Children Venus "Minigrim" Finale And Ein "Minimillennium" Finale, She Has one Biological Son, A 17 Year Old Young Man Named Doomer "Boomer" Finale. She Also Has A 2 Year Old Grandchild, Erika Debea Finale, Who Is Her Son's, Doomer "Boomer" Finale, And Rei Matsuki's Daughter. During Her Time As A Tamer (But After She Met Takato, Rika, And Their Freinds), She And Rika Were Fierce Rivals, But They Now Have A Mutual Respect For Each Other. She's About 32 Years Old. She Lives In The Shinjuku Area Of Tokyo, Japan With Her Husband, Gage, And Her 2 Younger (And Adopted) Children (Venus And Ein) In A Mansion That Her Husband Built Near The DATS International .H.Q.. She Has Known Her Husband, Gage, As Well As Top Commanders Of DATS Japan, Omega Lasting And Mirlumia Lightest Darker, And Commanders, Sigma Endis Lasting And Mershadow Darker, Since Their Early Childhood. She Is Very Girly And Somewhat Naive And Short minded Yet Kind And Levelheaded In Personality (Which Is Quite The Opposite Of Her Husband's Personality).

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	5. Part 5

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 5**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Author's Note:**_ There's A Tiny Bit Of Swearing In This Part.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Heroes:**_

_**Digimon 1:**_

_**Guilmon**_- Neo's Partner Digimon, A Guilmon. He's A Virus Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is Childish, Playful, Simple Minded, And Clumsy Like Most Male Guilmon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Neo Was "Born", Was Given To Neo's "Parents", Takato And Rika, For Neo On The Same Day, And He And Neo Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, Growlmon. He Digivolves From Gigimon, His In-Training Level's Form. Ironically, He Always Calls Neo "Neomon".

_**Renamon**_- Rachel's Partner Digimon, A Renamon. She's A Data Type, Rookie Level Digimon. Her Personality Is Usually Cool And Calm Like Most Female Renamon. She Hatched From Her Digi-egg 1 Day After Rachel Was "Born", Was Given To Rachel's "Parents", Takato And Rika, For Rachel On The Same Day, And She And Rachel Have Been Partners Ever Since. She Has Yet To Digivolve To Her Champion Level's Form, Kyubimon. She Digivolves From Viximon, Her In-Training Level's Form.

_**Terriermon**_- Matsu's Partner Digimon, A Terriermon. He's A Vaccine Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is A Quick Witted Smartelec Like Most Male Terriermon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Matsu Was "Born", Was Given To Matsu's "Parents", Henry And Jeri, For Matsu On The Same Day, And He And Matsu Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, Gargomon. He Digivolves From Gummymon, His In-Training Level's Form. He And Matsu Quite Often Say "Momentai".

_**Elecmon (Vaccine)**_- Leo's Partner Digimon, A Vaccine Type Elecmon. He's A Vaccine Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is Usually Courageous And Overprotective Of His Tamer Like Most Male Elecmon (Vaccine). He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Leo Was "Born", Was Given To Leo's "Parents", Henry And Jeri, For Leo On The Same Day, And He And Leo Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, Leomon. He Digivolves From Tsunomon (Vaccine), His In-Training Level's Form.

_**Monodramon**_- Draco's Partner Digimon, A Monodramon. He's A Vaccine Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is Usually Courageous And Always Ready For Fight Like Most Male Monodramon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Draco Was "Born", Was Given To Draco's "Parents", Ryo And Alice, For Draco On The Same Day, And He And Draco Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, Strikedramon. He Digivolves From Hopmon, His In-Training Level's Form.

_**Linxmon**_- Lisa's Partner Digimon, A Linxmon. She's A Vaccine Type, Champion Level Digimon. Her Personality Is Usually Courageous And Always Ready For Fight, But Also Caring And Loving Towards Those Close To Her Like Most Female Linxmon. She Hatched From Her Digi-egg 1 Day After Lisa Was "Born", Was Given To Lisa's "Parents", Ryo And Alice, For Lisa On The Same Day, And She And Lisa Have Been Partners Ever Since. She Has Yet To Digivolve To Her Ultimate Level's Form, Warrioressmon. She Digivolves From Azuremon, Her Rookie Level's Form.

_**Hagurumon**_- Yukio's Partner Digimon, A Hagurumon. He's A Virus Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is Very Serious And He Always Listens To Yukio's Commands Like Most Male Hagurumon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Yukio Was "Born", Was Given To Yukio's "Parents", Kazu And His Wife, For Yukio On The Same Day, And He And Yukio Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, Gaurdromon. He Digivolves From Kapurimon, His In-Training Level's Form.

_**Gatomon (Pink)**_- Angel's Partner Digimon, A Pink Colored Gatomon. He's A Vaccine Type, Champion Level Digimon. His Personality Is Usually Quiet, He Only Says "Pi", And Only Angel Can Understand Him Like Most Male Gatomon (Pink). He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Angel Was "Born", Was Given To Angel's "Parents", Kenta And His Wife, For Angel On The Same Day, And He And Angel Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Ultimate Level's Form, Angewomon (Pink) (Ok, You May Now Laugh Your Ass Off). He Digivolves From Salamon (Pink), His Rookie Level's Form.

_**Impmon**_- Guy's Partner Digimon, A Impmon. He's A Virus Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is Rude And Always Ready For Fight, Yet Overprotective Of His Tamer Like Most Male Impmon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Guy Was "Born", Was Given To Guy's "Parents", Mako And Suzie, For Guy On The Same Day, And He And Guy Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, Vilemon. He Digivolves From Yaamon, His In-Training Level's Form.

_**Lopmon**_- Kimi's Partner Digimon, A Lopmon. She's A Data Type, Rookie Level Digimon. Her Personality Is Loyal, Kind, And She Always Listens To Kimi's Commands Like Most Female Lopmon. She Hatched From Her Digi-egg 1 Day After Kimi Was "Born", Was Given To Kimi's "Parents", Mako And Suzie, For Kimi On The Same Day, And She And Kimi Have Been Partners Ever Since. She Has Yet To Digivolve To Her Champion Level's Form, Turuiemon. She Digivolves From Kokomon, Her In-Training Level's Form.

_**Blackgatomon**_- Batolin's Partner Digimon, A Blackgatomon. She's A Virus Type, Champion Level Digimon. Her Personality Is Kind and Caring Like Most Female Blackgatomon. She Hatched From Her Digi-egg 1 Day After Batolin Was "Born", Was Given To Batolin's "Parents", Zero And Ai, For Batolin On The Same Day, And She And Batolin Have Been Partners Ever Since. She Has Yet To Digivolve To Her Ultimate Level's Form, LadyDevimon. She Digivolves From Blacksalamon, Her Rookie Level's Form.

_**Calumon**_- Cal's Partner Digimon, A Calumon. He's A In-Training Level Digimon, Who's Type Is Unknown. His Personality Is Childish, Playful, Simple Minded, And Pure Hearted Like Most Male Calumon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Cal Was "Born", Was Given To Cal's "Parents", Kazu And His Wife, For Cal On The Same Day, And He And Cal Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Does Not Digivolve Into Or From Anything.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	6. Part 6

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 6**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Heroes:**_

_**Digimon 2:**_

_**Zmon**_- Zack's Partner Digimon, A Zmon. He's A Virus Type, Rookie Level Digimon. His Personality Is A Quiet, Loyal, And He Always Listens To Zack's Commands Like Most Male Zmon. He Hatched From His Digi-egg 1 Day After Zack "Born", Was Given To Zack's "Parents", Zero And Ai, For Zack On The Same Day, And He And Zack Have Been Partners Ever Since. He Has Yet To Digivolve To His Champion Level's Form, 0mon. He Digivolves From Minizmon, His In-Training Level's Form.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	7. Part 7

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 7**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Digimon:**_

_**Wild Digimon 1:**_

_**Otamamon**_- A Wild Otamamon Infected With "Dark" Data. It's A Rookie Level, Virus Type Digimon. It Attacks Neo, Rei, And Their Partner Digimon As Soon As They Arrive At The Tunnel Maze.

_**Drimogemon**_- A Wild Drimogemon Infected With "Dark" Data. It's A Champion Level, Data Type Digimon. It Attacks Neo, Rei, And Their Partner Digimon As Soon As They Encounter It At The Tunnel Maze.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	8. Part 8

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 8**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Digimon:**_

_**Wild Digimon 2:**_

_**Tylomon**_- A Wild Tylomon Infected With "Dark" Data. It's A Armor Level, Vaccine Type Digimon. It Attacks Neo And His Guilmon As Soon As He Encounters It At Walter Island.

_**Soulmon**_- A Wild Soulmon Infected With "Dark" Data. It's A Champion Level, Virus Type Digimon. It Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, And Their Partner Digimon As Soon As They Encounter It At The Forest Of Spirits. After Being Defeated, It Digivolves.

_**Phantomon**_- The Wild Soulmon's Ultimate Level's Form. It's A Ultimate Level, Virus Type Digimon. It Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, And Their Partner Digimon As Soon As It Digivolves From Soulmon At The Forest Of Spirits.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	9. Part 9

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 9**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Digimon:**_

_**Revived Evil Digimon 1:**_

_**Pre-Dark Masters Evil Digimon:**_

_**Parrotmon**_- An Still Evil And Revived Parrotmon That Roosts On Lilivus Island And "Rules" The Skies As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Ultimate Level, Vaccine Type Digimon. He Was First Evil Digimon To Attack Any Group Of Tamers (Namely The Minato Tamers [Formly Known As The Digidestined]). He Attacked Tokyo 8 Years Prior To The Minato Tamers First Journey To The Digital World. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, And Their Partner Digimon In His Nest Base On Lilivus Island On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon.

_**Devimon's Shadow**_- A Shadow Of The Evil Devimon (Who Is Now A Key Part Of Kimeramon's Mind, Body, And Digi-Core) Who Lives Mount Infinity's Peak that Was Created By Machinedramon And Kimeramon, And That Controls All The Digimon On File Island Using The Restored Black Gears As Part Of Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Champion Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, And Their Partner Digimon On Mount Infinity's Peak On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon. He Can Grow Huge And Gain A Mega Level Digimon's Power By Absorbing A Ton Of Black Gears Into His Body.

_**Etemon's Shadow**_- A Shadow Of The Evil Etemon (Who Is Now King Etemon) Who Lives In Etemon's Old, Abandon Pyramid Base that Was Created By Machinedramon And Kimeramon, And That Controls The Restored Dark Network And Uses It To Spy On DATS As Part Of Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Ultimate Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, And Their Partner Digimon In The Abandon Lab In Etemon's Old, Abandon Pyramid Base On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon. He Can Gain A Mega Level Digimon's Power By Fusing With The Dark Network's Core.

_**Myotismon's Shadow**_- A Shadow Of The Evil Myotismon (Who Is Now MaloMyotismon) Who Lives In Ancient Portal Castle (Myotismon's Old Castle) that Was Created By Machinedramon And Kimeramon, And That "Rules" The Night As Part Of Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Ultimate Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, And Their Partner Digimon In The Ancient Portal Chamber Of Ancient Portal Castle On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon. He Has Gained A Mega Level Digimon's Power, Thanks To The Powers Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon, Without Digivolving.

_**VenomMyotismon's Shadow**_- A Shadow Of The Evil Myotismon's Weaker Mega Form Who Is Occupying Azulongmon's Temple As Part Of Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan that Was Created By Machinedramon And Kimeramon. He's A Mega Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, And Their Partner Digimon In Azulongmon's Chamber Of Azulongmon's Temple On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	10. Part 10

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 10**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Digimon:**_

_**Revived Evil Digimon 2:**_

_**The Dark Masters (Not Including Machinedramon):**_

_**MetalSeadramon**_- An Still Evil And Revived MetalSeadramon Of The Dark Masters That Swims Near The Eastern Coastline And "Rules" The Sea As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Data Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, And Their Partner Digimon At The Eastern Coastline On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon.

_**Puppetmon**_- An Still Evil And Revived Puppetmon Of The Dark Masters That Lives In Puppetmon's Mansion's Ruins And "Rules" The Forest As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, Zack, And Their Partner Digimon At His Mansion's Ruins' Theater On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon. He Can Animate His Mansion's Ruins, Too.

_**Piedmon**_- An Still Evil And Revived Piedmon Of The Dark Masters Who Is Occupying Ebonwumon's Palace As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, Zack, And Their Partner Digimon In Ebonwumon's Chamber In Ebonwumon's Palace On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	11. Part 11

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 11**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Digimon:**_

_**Revived Evil Digimon 3:**_

_**During And Post-Dark Masters Evil Non-Dark Masters Digimon:**_

_**MetalEtemon's Shadow**_- A Shadow Of The Evil Etemon's Weaker Mega Form Who Swings Around In The Dino Jungle's Ruins And "Rules" The Jungle As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, Zack, And Their Partner Digimon In The Dino Jungle's Ruins' Innermost Shrine On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon.

_**Apocalymon's Shadow-**_ A Shadow Of The Evil Apocalymon (Who Is Now MegaApocalymon) Who Is Occupying Baihumon's Castle As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Who's Type Is Unknown. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, Zack, And Their Partner Digimon In Baihumon's Chamber In Baihumon's Castle On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon. After Being Beaten, Apocalymon's Shadow Tries To Activate A Weaker Version Of The Real Apocalymon's Total Annihilation To Destroy Neo, His Friends, Their Partner Digimon, And Baihumon's Castle, But Gets Deleted By A Mysterious Sakuyamon AM (Amethyst Mode) That Appears To Save Them.

_**Diaboromon's Shadow**_- A Shadow Of The Evil Diaboromon (Who Is Now Armageddemon) Who Is Occupying The City Of Domain's Capital Building And "Rules" The City As Part Of A Revived Machinedramon's And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Who's Type Is Unknown. He Attacks A First Time On Walter Island After Neo And His Guilmon Defeats Tylomon, A Second Time In The City Of Domain's Capital Building, And A Third And Final In Shinjuku Park During The Invasion Of The Real World All On The Orders Of Machinedramon And Kimeramon.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	12. Part 12

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 12**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Digimon:**_

_**Revived Evil Digimon 4:**_

_**Machinedramon And Kimeramon:**_

_**Machinedramon**_- An Still Evil And Revived Machinedramon Who, Along With Kimeramon, Is Occupying Chronomon UM's (Ultima Mode) Observatory As Part Of His And Kimeramon's Evil Plan. He's A Mega Level, Virus Type Digimon. He Attacks A First Time In Zhuqiaomon's Chamber In Zhuqiaomon's Tower And A Second Time In Chronomon UM's Chamber In Chronomon UM's Observatory, Along With Kimeramon. He Is One Half Of Millenniummon's Body.

_**Kimeramon**_- An Still Evil And Revived Kimeramon Who, Along With Machinedramon, Is Occupying Chronomon UM's Observatory As Part Of His And Machinedramon's Evil Plan. He's A Ultimate Level, Data Type Digimon. He Attacks Neo, Rachel, Matsu, Leo, Draco, Lisa, Yukio, Cal, Angel, Guy, Kimi, Batolin, Zack, And Their Partner Digimon In Chronomon UM's Chamber In Chronomon UM's Observatory, Along With Machinedramon. He Is One Half Of Millenniummon's Body.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	13. Part 13

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 13**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Villains:**_

_**Other:**_

_**Ansem And Xenmes:**_

_**Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness**_- A Mysterious Figure That's Machinedramon's "Tamer". He Is Half Of Master Xenhoret's Being.

_**Xenmes**_- A Mysterious Figure That's Kimeramon's "Tamer". He Is Half Of Master Xenhoret's Being.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	14. Part 14

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 14**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Minor Characters:**_

_**Heroes: **_

_**Humans 1:**_

_**Doomer "Boomer" Finale**_- A Digimon Tamers Who's Partner Is A Dracmon. He Has Known His Partner Digimon, Dracmon, Since The Day He Was Born (Which Was Ironically The Same Day Dracmon Hatched From His Digi-egg). He's A Top Member Of The Revised DATS That's Assigned To DATS Japan .H.Q.. His Personality Is A Guitar Over loving Goof Off. He's Gage Finale's And Debea Everston Finale's Only Biological Child As Well As Their Oldest. He's About 17 Years Old. He's Rei's Boyfriend And They Plan On Getting Married In About 1 More Year. He Has Known Rei Since They Were Both Babies. He's Got A 2 Year Old Daughter Named Rika Debea Finale, Who Rei Is The Mother Of. He Lives With Rei And Their Daughter In The House Where Rei's Mother Grew Up In, Which Is In Shinjuku In Tokyo, Japan. He Always Carries His Favorite Guitar Around (Via A Having It Strapped To His Back). He Loves To Play His Favorite Guitar (Even When He's Supposed To Be Doing Something Else [Which Causes Him To Get Into A Lot Of Trouble]).

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


	15. Part 15

_**Digimon: Rebirth As Humans: Part 1: Beginnings: Characters, Places, And Things Info.: Part 15**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I Do Not Own Digimon Or Characters, Places, Or Thing From Those Series.

However, I Do Own All Original Characters, Places, And Things In This Story.

_**Characters:**_

_**Minor Characters:**_

_**Heroes: **_

_**Humans 2:**_

_**DATS Commanders:**_

_**Sigma Endis Lasting**_- A Former Digimon Tamer And A DATS Commander. She Is Omega Lasting's Wife. She And Her Husband Have Raised Their "Reborn" Partner Digimon As Their Own Ever Since Their Digimon Were "Reborn". Along With Her "Adopted" Children, She And Her Husband Have one Biological Daughter. She And Her Husband Also Have A 2 Year Old Grandchild. During Her Time As A Tamer, She And Mirlumia Lightest Darker Were Fierce Rivals, But They Now Have A Mutual Respect For Each Other. She's About 32 Years Old. She Lives In The Shinjuku Area Of Tokyo, Japan With Her Husband And Her 2 Younger (And Adopted) Children In A House That Her Husband Built Near The DATS Japan .H.Q.. She Has Known Her Husband, Omega, As Well As Head Commanders Of DATS, Gage Finale And Debea Everston Finale, Top Commander, Mirlumia Lightest Darker, And Commander, Mershadow Darker, Since Their Early Childhood. She Is Very Hotheaded And Mean Yet Kind And Caring To Those Close To Her In Personality.

_**Mershadow Darker**_- A Former Digimon Tamer And A DATS Commander. He Is Mirlumia Lightest Darker's Husband. He And His Wife Have Raised Their "Reborn" Partner Digimon As Their Own Ever Since Their Digimon Were "Reborn". Along With His "Adopted" Children, He And His Wife Have one Biological Son. He And His Wife Also Have A 2 Year Old Grandchild. During His Time As A Tamer, He And Omega Lasting Were Fierce Rivals, But They Now Have A Mutual Respect For Each Other. He's About 32 Years Old. He Lives In The Shinjuku Area Of Tokyo, Japan With His Wife And His 2 Younger (And Adopted) Children In A House He Built Near The DATS Japan .H.Q.. He Has Known His Wife, Mirlumia, As Well As Head Commanders Of DATS, Gage Finale And Debea Everston Finale, Top Commander, Omega Lasting, And Commander, Sigma Endis Lasting, Since Their Early Childhood He Is Very Head Strong In Personality.

Info. To Be Continued Next Time...


End file.
